muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
We can't stop
'''We Can't Stop - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Miley Cyrus Teskt piosenki It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can sing what we want Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don’t care Cause we came to have so much fun now Bet somebody here might get some now If you’re not ready to go home Can I get a “Hell, no!”? Cause we’re gonna go all night Till we see the sunlight alright So, la da di da di, We like to party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things, things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can sing what we want To my home girls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge ya Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turnt up here Getting turnt up yea yea So, la da di da di, We like the party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can’t stop And we won’t stop Can’t you see it’s we who own the night Can’t you see it we who bout’ that life And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody It’s our party we can do what we want It’s our party we can say what we want It’s our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can sing what we want It’s our party we can do what we want to It’s our house we can love who we want to It’s our song we can sing if we want to It’s my mouth I can say what I want to Yea, Yea, Yeah And we can’t stop And we won’t stop We run things Things don’t run we Don’t take nothing from nobody Yea, Yea, Yea Tłumaczenie tekstu To nasza impreza, możemy robić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy mówić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy kochać kogo chcemy Możemy całować kogo chcemy Możemy mówić co chcemy Wszędzie czerwone kubki i spocone ciała Ręce w górze, jakby nic nas nie obchodziło Bo przyszliśmy tu żeby dobrze się bawić Może ktoś tu coś dziś zrobi* Jeśli nie jesteś gotowy żeby iść do domu Czy możesz powiedzieć: "za żadne skarby!"? Bo będziemy balować całą noc Aż do świtu słońca Więc la da di da di lubimy imprezować Tańczymy z Molly** Robimy co chcemy To jest nasz dom To nasze zasady I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy Nie widzisz, że ta noc jest nasza? Nie widzisz, że to my walczymy z tym życiem? I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy To my kierujemy rzeczami, nie one nami Nie bierzemy niczego od nikogo To nasza impreza, możemy robić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy mówić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy kochać kogo chcemy Możemy całować kogo chcemy Możemy mówić co chcemy Do moich ziomeczek z wielkimi tyłkami Trzęsącymi nimi jakbyśmy były w klubie ze striptizem Pamiętaj, że tylko Bóg może cię oceniać Zapomnij o tych, który cię nienawidzą, bo ktoś cię kocha I każdy w kolejce do łazienki Próbuje wciągnąć kreskę w łazience Wszyscy jesteśmy tu bardzo podnieceni I wciąż się podniecamy. Więc, la da di da di lubimy imprezować Tańczymy z Molly Robimy co chcemy To jest nasz dom To nasze zasady I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy Nie widzisz, że ta noc jest nasza? Nie widzisz, że to my walczymy z tym życiem? I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy To my kierujemy rzeczami Nie one nami Nie bierzemy niczego od nikogo To nasza impreza, możemy robić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy mówić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy kochać kogo chcemy Możemy całować kogo chcemy Możemy mówić co chcemy To nasza impreza, możemy robić co chcemy To nasz dom, możemy kochać kogo chcemy To nasza piosenka, możemy śpiewać jeśli chcemy To moje usta, mogę mówić co chcę Yea, yea, yeah I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy Nie widzisz, że ta noc jest nasza? Nie widzisz, że to my walczymy z tym życiem? I nie możemy przestać I nie przestaniemy To my kierujemy rzeczami Nie one nami Nie bierzemy niczego od nikogo yeah, yeah, yeah. *Zrobi "coś" z kimś zrobi **Molly - Tajemniczy proszek w przeźroczystej kapsułce, jest czystszą i mocniejszą wersją narkotyku dawniej znanego jako ecstasy (lub MDMA). Gwiazdy nazywają ją narkotykiem szczęścia. Fragment piosenki Dj Cedric Gervias - Molly "..Cześć szukam Molly, czy wiesz gdzie mogę znaleźć Molly? Dzięki niej jestem bardziej szczęśliwa, moje życie jest bardziej ekscytujące. Dzięki niej chce mi się tańczyć" Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Miley Cyrus